


Thursday Afternoons

by byeolbitchin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbitchin/pseuds/byeolbitchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing attractive about Thursday afternoons and yet I want you in the most unromantic ways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like a year ago and it was received pretty well on AFF. Moving some of my better stuff over to this platform because I like A03 better.

Returning on Thursday afternoons to the apartment Sehun shares with his girlfriend, the latter is always welcomed to the same sight. A pair of heels lay in the foyer on their sides, a button-down blouse discarded in the hallway, a pencil skirt abandoned in the middle of the living room floor. He gathers each article of clothing under his arm as he goes, finding the source of the mess sitting in front of the television.

Jang Hyemi is perched on the couch in only a white tank-top and panties, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her knees drawn up to her chest. She's engrossed in some variety show. On the coffee table a hair tie and a pile of bobby pins add to the mess. Hyemi scratches her hair, which is beginning to get greasey, she hasn't washed it in three days. Thursdays are always like this. She gets off earlier than usual on Thursdays, it's that day of the week that she comes home are does nothing at all. She's so busy working that she usually doesn't even have time to wash her hair. Sehun shakes his head as she yells at the celebrites on the screen. Why is he dating her again?

"I called you." He says, but knows she isn't really paying him any attention. She shrugs, gesturing to where her phone is sitting on the counter , without turning away from the tv. Sehun fetches the Samsung device from where she'd left it. His call hasn't registered in her call log he notes, dialing his own number just to make sure. As he'd guessed the statement from her service provider rings over, "Your monthly service has ended, please pay the amount of--" Sehun fishes his debit card out of his wallet to pay her phone bill, walking into the kitchen as he types in his card information. As per usual, there is nothing in the fridge aside from the tupperware of kimchi she'd made and several bottles of water.

When he finishes paying her phone bill, he orders a pizza, before sitting down on the couch next to his blanket monster of a girlfriend. The girl in question flops her head onto his lap. "Sehunnie, I'm hungry." He rolls his eyes, how did he know? "I ordered pizza, babe." Hyemi sits up happily, straddling his hips, "See this is why I keep you around." Sehun snorts, wrinkling his nose. "And, I paid your phone bill. Now give me something of equivalent exchange." His hands settle on her waist and he shifts his hips suggestively beneath her.

She laughs, "Well, I don't know Mr. Elric, what in alchemy is equivalent to pizza and my phone bill?" He loves her corny anime references, but to be fair he started it, although by accident. "Sex." Now it's Hyemi's turn to roll her eyes. "Are you sure your automail can handle it?" she asks, even though her fingers are already unbuttoning his fly. "Positive, Winry." His fingers begin to peel down her panties. "But, I haven't washed my hair in three days." Sehun pulls her down to kiss him, "I don't care." He kisses his way down her neck and to her collarbones, "The pizza's coming." She reminds him, as his hands pull off her tank-top. "I'll be quick I promise." He counters with a chuckle. Hyemi moans, his fingers dipping between her legs just as the doorbell rings. Sehun releases a loud, unhappy groan and Hyemi only laughs as she flops off of his lap and hides on the couch while he answers the door.

The delivery boy is exceptional this time around, Sehun can only sigh bitterly as he pays the teenager. After putting on the racerback midi-dress that she usually wears in the house, Hyemi joins her disappointed boyfriend at the door and thanks the delivery boy, who ogles her obvious lack of a bra. Sehun smirks, slamming the door in the teenager's face once he's taken their food from him.

"He so wanted to fuck you." He comments as they eat their pizza. Hyemi shrugs, "Well, I only fuck you, so sucks for him." That makes Sehun chuckle. He looks over at her, sitting beside him on their couch in her faded house-dress, her hair-- which she hasn't washed in three days-- tied up in a messy bun, all wrapped up in a massive blanket, stuffing immense amounts of pizza into her face. He realizes that to most men, this is the side of their girlfriends they don't want to see. Other guys only ever see the face their girlfriends prepare for them; dressed nice, hair done, makeup on.

It's been a while since Sehun even cared to see Hyemi all decked out in her makeup. It's nice for when they go out, to be able to show her off a bit. To be honest, Sehun isn't a very jealous person. She's dating him because she wants to and would break up with him if she wanted to, it goes both ways in their relationship. He knows that he's the only guy she sees and the same goes for him. He actually enjoys the jealous stares they get when they're out together. Hyemi is a pretty and confident girl, who suits him perfectly. He's well aware when other men want her, but he also fully knows he's the only one she's interested in, and that makes showing her off all the more entertaining and enjoyable.

He knows that though he started dating Hyemi because she's gorgeous ~~and spectacular in bed~~ , there is so much more that he likes about her than her pretty face ~~and bangin body~~. He loves her attitude, she's so much like him in the way she ~~is a total bad ass bitch~~ cares so little about the opinion and approval of others. She lives the way she likes and doesn't let other people's expectations lead her. She has the same sense of humor as he does, is moved and angered by the same things. She understands everything he has to say, even without a full explanation. She doesn't care if he catches her dressed like a bum. She doesn't stress herself out trying to impress him or his friends or family-- unlike his previous girlfriends. Hyemi is always collected and in control of herself.

Sehun realizes that despite her dirty hair, faded dress, and messy table manners; he still wants her. In the most unromantic ways. He wants the mornings where they stay in bed, when they should be being productive. He wants her greasy hair and her clothes discarded across his floor. Because he can wash it for her when they bathe together, because he can gather her clothes up and put them in the washer with his. He wants the lack of food in the fridge and the pile of dishes in the sink. That way they can go out for nice dinners or order in together. Because they can to the dishes as a team, can make a mess getting in a water fight, can clean it up together when they're done. All the things that would turn most guys off are Sehun's favorite things. He likes her makeup-less face. He likes when she wears all his clothes because hers are dirty. He likes when he comes home to a blanket monster that he can curl up with and just hold. He likes how simple and uncomplicated their relationship is. He loves how natural is between them.

Hyemi turns her head to look at him, he hasn't eaten more than one slice and she knows for a fact that he can eat a whole pizza on his own. "Something wrong?" She questions and Sehun turns to face her, snapping out of his thoughts. The latter gives her this look, a look of burning want. She knows it well, that look he gets in his eye when they're being intimate, but something about this isn't quite the same. "What's up?" She tries again. "I love you, Jang Hyemi." It's an uncalled for confession, but it's not the first time she's heard those words. Regardless a smile breaks out on her face, "What brought that on all of a sudden?"

"Don't you have something you should be saying back, brat?" Sehun counters. With a chuckle Hyemi places the pizza box on the table and climbs back into his lap. It's different than half an hour ago, this time the way Sehun wants her is different. Granted there isn't a moment that he would reject plowing Hyemi into the couch, but in that very moment he just wants to hold her, and kiss her, and tell her stupid jokes that she would only hit him for.

Fully seated on Sehun's lap, she brushes his hair back from his face and places a kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Oh Sehun." He smirks in reply, pulling her back for another kiss. A gentle one, the kind princes give heroines in fairy tales, before unceremoniously pushing her off his lap. "Now go away, I'm hungry."


End file.
